


Teach Me

by Otaku_Girl2176



Series: Damn That Body's Gonna Get Us In Trouble [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Crack, Drugs, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Innocent to 'tainted', Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Others suffer too, Pops cleans up the mess, Spanking, learning new things, poor Marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Girl2176/pseuds/Otaku_Girl2176
Summary: Ace is innocent. Extremely, DANGEROUSLY so.But not for long...Sequel to 'Damn That Body's Gonna Get Us In Trouble'_________________________________________±Added Warning!!±Things will get worst.I suggest stopping at the sequel if you're not a fan of... Well... Marco being an idiot.Not sure what else to add, stop reading if you feel uncomfortable. There will be smut.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Damn That Body's Gonna Get Us In Trouble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017523
Comments: 45
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1: Teach Me How To Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, if you haven't read "Damn That Body's Gonna Get Us In Trouble" then you might have some black spots here and there. This is a direct continuation to it.

++ ** _Ace's POV_** ++

'Marco... loves me?' I thought as I sat in front of my table. Reports were all over it, reports that I'm almost done with...but it was hard to concentrate.

I just can't believe that Marco loves me...what's there to love? What reasons are there to justify loving a demon child like me?

_'Mum loved me as a son...Oyaji loves me as a son too. Then...Garp and Dadan have their own weird kind of love, Makino was more of a sister love thing? And... And Luffy loves me unconditionally, same with Sabo...but those are brotherly love!... Brother... ly..._

_Wait..._

_Oh!!! I get it now! Marco loves me as a brother!'_

I was sure that's it! So I got back to writing my report, but another thought came to mind, _'The kiss was probably something like how Makino did, a physical show of affection! She did it all the time on our cheeks!'_ I was happily smiling, thinking back to those days, running wild around the forest. _'Oh..But...why did Marco kiss me on the lips?'_

The thought crossed my mind, and my thoughts wandered to that, report forgotten once more. _'What was different between Makino and Marco? I can state the similarities pretty easily, they're both caring, mother hens and look after me and my brothers... oh! But Makino is a girl! And Marco's a dude! Is that it? Girls kiss on the cheek but guys kiss on the lips? Well, it's probably it!'_

I was happy I had sorted that out, and I continued my report afterwards. I was done in 10 minutes. So, I made my way to Marco's room after double checking everything to drop it off.

I went in without knocking as usual and found Marco, ever present at his table in the middle of the room at this time of day.

"Marco! I've finished the reports!" I stated cheerfully. _'Maybe I should kiss him, to return the favour from before?'_

Marco made a sound in acknowledgement, pointing to the top edge of his table with his pen, at an empty spot.

I placed my papers down, turned, grabbed Marco's face with my right hand, turning so he faced me, and then moved in for a kiss. For some reason Marco looked stunned, frozen at spot as I moved back, and I tilted my head in confusion before shrugging and making my way back to the door, only to have my wrist grabbed, stopping me in my tracks.

...

..

.

++ ** _Marco's POV_** ++

 _'What the fuck just happened? What the bloody fuck just happened?! Was that clash of teeth a kiss? Holy shit does he feel the same way? Is that it?'_ It's been a long time since I've ever felt this way, this...hopeful feeling bubbling in my chest.

"Ace, yoi..." I hesitantly said, hand tightening around his wrist, "Does this mean..." I felt the smile I had on growing bigger as Ace smiled back at me.

"Yeah! Of course I love you too, Marco!"

I could just feel my heart doing summersaults in my chest, and I felt so giddy I feared I might let out a girlish giggle, but...it all died down with his next sentence...

"You're the best big brother ever! Oh, but don't tell Thatch!" And Ace laughed...

 _'He...h-he...he what??'_ "Huh?" Was the only thing that came out of my mouth as I watched Ace smile and laugh, talking about how Thatch would get jealous or that Haruta would compete to prove he was the best and so on. All the while...in the back of my mind...A thought was slowly but surely resurfacing... "Ace..." I called out, making Ace stop his -adorable- ramblings.

"Hmm?" He hummed, smiling at me.

"You...you know what a kiss is...right, yoi?" I wouldn't put it pass him...a guy who thought the word 'attractive' was a synonym for 'tasty' as in actually **edible** as in food, that you ate, as in...OK, he's still half right, but still!!

"Of course I do, Marco!" Ace frowned, and to prove a point, he moved in for a 'kiss' again. Honestly it was more like two faces colliding with teeth clashing cushioned by lips...a kind of aggressive 'kiss' that left bruises on your lips if you weren't logia or had self healing abilities. "See?" Ace had the audacity to raise a brow at him with an  
incredulous look on his face. The nerve of this hot, sexy, adorable piece of cinnamon bun!

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, this might be the most ridiculous let down in history...it didn't even hurt that my feelings aren't reciprocated, like what the fuck??? Why, heck, **ho** w did I fall for such a...a...

The answer was clear when I opened my eyes to see Ace's worried look... _'why the fuck does he look so cute?'_

"I'm sorry...did I...did I do it wrong?..." He asked, brows furrowed and just simply adorable...what the fuck I feel so bad about making him sad...oh my god die Marco Phoenix, just die, look what you did. Shame on you!

"Well...I mean...you can...learn, yoi?" I didn't even know what I was saying, me, Marco the bloody phoenix, first mate, 1st division commander of the whitebeard pirates, the responsible one, level headed and cool, DID. NOT. KNOW. WHAT. I. WAS. SAYING!!!

How can one man be so adorable??? More importantly, where did my brain go?

Ace smiled at those words, and oop...there it goes...bye, brain...

"Can you teach me, Marco?" Ace's eyes shined with hope.

NO WAIT COME BACK I NEED YOU!!

"Sure, yoi." I said without thinking. Damn brains taking vacations... "Take a seat."

_'Ahhhh fuck. Are we really doing this??'_

"Um...Marco?"

"Hmm?"

"My hand?"

And at that moment, I mentally slapped myself for not realising I was still holding on to Ace's wrist...

...

..

.

++ ** _Third Person's POV_** ++

Marco's inner thoughts had always matched with his facial expressions before, be it in battle, talking with his family, during training or even parties. However... when it comes to a certain fire user...

It's anything but...

 _'Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck!!!'_ Marco thought, _'we're really doing this, we are actually about to have a fucking kissing lesson!! What the fuck??? I'm actually gonna teach Ace, hottest piece of eye candy I've ever seen, HOW. TO KISS???'_

Ace's back was turned when Marco gulped down saliva, the younger took a chair from the side of the room and placed it directly in front of Marco before taking a seat on it. With his legs spread...

 _'_ _Of course his legs are spread, he's a dude, guys sit like this...with their legs spread...'_ Marco licked his lips in one quick motion before starting to talk, forcing his eyes to meet Ace's and not his spread legs...or in between his legs...

"So, first off, try giving me a kiss again, yoi." _'Marco phoenix!!!! WHAT THE FUCK???!!!!'_

"Alright!" Ace nodded, still smiling. He grabbed Marco by the collar of his opened jacket and smashed their mouths together. It was painful, but hey, when you like someone, they can give you dirt and you'd treasure it. "How's that?" Ace asked innocently, as if he doesn't see Marco's healing flames bursting to life.

"Well, normally kissing wouldn't hurt," At Ace's downcast look he rushed out, "But that's easily fixable, yoi!!"

The smile on Ace was back when Marco took Ace's face in his right hand, "Grabbing someone by the collar and pulling them in is one way to start the kiss, but a more gentler way would be to cup their face like this before leaning in yourself. Both ways are good, albeit the collar pulling one is more aggressive, yoi" _'I jave Ace's face in my hand...I HAVE ACE'S FACE IN MY HAND!!!'_

"I see..." Ace reached up to cup Marco's face as well, imitating him, "Like this?"

"Yes, very good, yoi." _'YESSS HOLY HELL!! HE'S HOLDING MY FACE!!'_ "Now, you lean in for a kiss."

Marco demonstrated it with his lidded eyes open, to watch Ace's reaction. Lips inched closer and closer, until no room was left between them, and Marco and Ace's lips pressed firmed against each other. No pain, no clash of teeth, not even tongue since Marco was taking it slow.

"Oh..." Was Ace's response after the kiss broke. And again, he imitated Marco, leaning in slowly and shortening the distance between them until there was nothing left. "Like that?"

Marco's chest felt light as he replied, "Yeah..." breathlessly.

The lesson continued to different types of kisses, Marco taught Ace to move his lips, tongue and face when kissing, taught him to breathe through his nose, taught him about how kissing shouldn't be forced if the other didn't want it, and if Ace ditched the chair he was sitting on to instead, take residents in Marco's lap until the lesson was done, then...

Sadly for Marco...

It was only to be closer to Marco...

And if Marco liked it...

Sadly...

It contradicts his facial expression, because inside he was freaking out, while on the outside, he was just teaching Ace how to kiss.

.

..

...

The two ended the lesson with what anyone with eyes would call a hot make out session. They parted lips with a string of saliva in between them and beep, laboured breathing to catch their breaths.

"Like..." Ace took in a beep breath, "Like that?" He asked, cheeks flushed, bringing out his _'adorable'_ freckles.

Marco gulped and nodded his head, holding on to Ace's waist. "Yeah, good job, yoi." _'Oh fuck fuck fuckkkk!!! Don't get hard, don't get hard, don't get hard don't get hard!!'_

Ace smiled at Marco once more, and with his closed eyes, flushed cheeks and some drool on his lips, it was an adorable yet sexy attack to Marco's weak, human heart.

"You learned fast, as always, yoi." _'Oh seas! Give me strength!! He's on my lap with a "molest me" face, and I am but a weak human man with human desires!!'_ Marco can feel his dick begging to go up and into Ace's probably hot, tight, wet- _'Oh hell no!!! Don't think that! Don't get hard, don't get hard, don't get hard!!!!'_

"Well you're a great teacher! Thanks, Marco!"

_'Oh no, I'm getting hard...'_

A loud **bonggggg** g sound reverberated throughout the ship, and in Marco's room, causing Ace and Marco to look at the door. Suddenly, Ace jumped off Marco's thigh and ran to the door, "Food!!" He yelled as he ran out, before double backing, "Ah! Thanks again, Marco! Love you!!"

 _'Oh seas that smile...I need to jerk off...'_ He thought, looking down at his _hard_ problem.  
___________________________

+ **+** _ **Extra**_ ++

"Thatch!! Guess what, Marco taught me how to kiss!!"

"Ohh? Did he now? Hohoho." The smile on Thatch's face was wicked, _'Oh sweet, sweet,_ _ **sweet**_ _teasing material.'_

But his joy was cut short by Ace's lips on his...

And Izo walked in on them...

"Oh my..." The Okama hid his shock and uncontrollable smile behind his fan. The look on Thatch's face was **priceless**! The chief was visibly horrified and obviously not expecting his little brother to full on _tongue_ him!!

"I love you, bro!" Ace smiled happily after the VERY tongued kiss.

Thatch couldn't even reply, all thoughts of teasing Marco flew out the window with the admittedly best kiss he had ever had, BUT NO!!! THIS IS HIS BABY BROTHER, HIS SWEET CHILD!!!

But in any case...Thatch was down for the count, mouth gaping with eyes rolled back as he just...layed motionless on the kitchen table.

Izo couldn't hold in his laughter, the look on Thatch's face was one you don't see everyday, especially by said chief. "Oh my god!" He continued laughing loudly.

"Oh, hey Izo!" Ace smiled at the laughing Okama.

Said laughing Okama's laughter was cut short by lips on his own painted ones. And of course, at that moment, Haruta would walt's right into Thatch's kitchen, asking, "What's so fu-" before bursting out into laughter himself at both Thatch and Izo's horrified expressions.

"Love you too, Izo!" Ace smiled so widely, as if this was **completely normal!!**

"A-ka-bluah-huh??... " Izo choked out unintelligibly.

Haruta continued billowing away by the side, making his way inside by leaning heavily on the kitchen isle towards Thatch, but before Haruta could pull out a camera, Ace walked over to Haruta and flipped him over, silencing the laughter once again with his own lipstick stained lips.

Haruta's eyes went wide before they rolled back and teared up slightly. Izo snapped out of it fast and came to Haruta's and **many** other brother's rescue when he wacked Ace's head with a haki coated fan.

"OUCH!!" Ace yelled, clutching his head, "What was that for??!!"

"I could say the same thing to you! You can't just go around kissing everyone and telling them you love them!!"

"Wha- why?! Y'all are my brothers, and I love all of you!"

"Who told you brothers kiss each other **on the** **lips**?!" Neither Izo, Thatch or Haruta were mad, per se, they were more shocked and downright horrified than anything else. Afterall, they were all under the impression that both Marco and Ace were together now.

"Well then why the hell did Marco kiss me on the lips, huh?!" Ace retorted.

His question silenced the room and Izo was left speechless, mouth agape...

"Because...he loves you?" Jozu answered hesitantly by the door of Thatch's kitchen. The rest of the commanders minus Marco himself were all crowded there too, watching the commotion in amusement and fear all the same, before confusion was added to the mix.

"Exactly!" Ace stated confidently, "Which is why," He made his was over to the other commanders, whose faces began to pale with each step he took. And oh, poor Jozu, who had his face caressed by Ace's much smaller hand. The other commanders watched in horror, jaws dropped and high pitched screams fighting it's way out of their throats.

Ace leaned in...

But once again, Izo came to the rescue.

"Phew..." A number of them let out a breath of relief.

Suffice to say, Ace got a long, **thorough** , talking to in that very kitchen, on how kissing brothers on the lips isn't something common, or that they did. And they told him of when and in what situations kissing in general is done in. Intimidly or otherwise.

And if Ace's face started putting tomatoes to shame in the middle of the lecture, well they enjoyed it too much to tease him then and there.

He walked out a new man, one that now knew **everything** about kissing. How to use it, and most importantly, for the safety of all his brothers, and god forbid, pops! When to use it.

And if Ace started pouting around Marco, no one brought it up. Afterall, Marco's not the only one with eyes to see how **adorable** Ace is!  
  



	2. Chapter 2: Teach Me How To Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace doesn't really learn...

A couple days after Ace and Marco's... private lesson... The Whitebeard Pirates docked at an island that was in its late autumn and the first snows were getting ready to fall from the wide expanses of the sky.

Ace was happily drinking and eating with his men in one of the bigger bars in town, when a dazzling woman, dressed in a tight velvet wrap cami dress came up to them. Her black, shoulder length hair was flipped back as she practically sat on Ace's thigh, talking in a breathy voice, "Did you just come out of the oven? Because you’re hot." She batted her hazel eyes, and smiled up, looking straight into Ace's stormy grey eyes.

"Oh, sorry." And he continued eating.

The woman looked taken a back at the deadpanned reaction from her latest target, "What?" She frowned.

A couple of former Spade Pirates around Ace who were watching the spectacle were holding back laughs behind their mugs.

Ace swallowed what was in his mouth before talking, "I'm a fire logia, so my body temperature's naturally hot, I wasn't aware that I was giving off so much heat, especially in these temperatures. Sorry I made it uncomfortable for you." And he continued eating.

The woman blinked, mouth agape before Deuce, who sat beside Ace tapped her shoulder. "You are a very beautiful lady, however... my friend here is more into blondes" He smirked knowingly.

Ace isn't exactly dence as fuck, more like...he literally has **no idea** what flirting means. And the former Spade Pirates know it all too well.

They used to have good laughs about it before they met the Whitebeards. Random gorgeous woman and even man alike would approach Ace, only to get brushed off because the fire user had no idea they were trying to pick him up. One of them even went as far as to out right say they were interested in him! But Ace just got defensive cause he thought they wanted to make him a slave...

...

..

.

Marco was pacing in his room, he had his tumb between his teeth as he thought about his relationship with Ace, were they even in a relationship? I mean...they HAD kissed...multiple times...

However... from what Izo told him...

"Ughhhh!!!" Marco groaned, squatting down hunched over with his head in his hands, _'Ace..._ ** _kissed_** _them?!'_ Now that he really thought about it, didn't the younger come to him not knowing what a kiss was even for?!

He got up and started pacing again...

"Hey Marco! It's lunch...time..." Thatch barged in without knocking. Seeing the blonde pacing made him raise a brow, "The fuck are you stressing for, pineapple?"

"Nothing, Thatch. Go away, yoi." Marco dismissed, frowning, his pacing didn't stop.

"Yeahhhhhh, I don't buy that. Come on, what happened?" The pompadour man pulled up a chair and proceeded to sit on it, the back of the chair to his front allowing him to lean forward on it.

Marco took one look at him and stopped, sighing. He knows from past events that if he keeps it from Thatch, the other will bug him to no end until he spills everything.

He took in a deep breath, before asking in a very serious tone, "What are Ace and I, yoi?"

Thatch took a moment to process that, before giving Marco a confused look, "Boyfriends?"

Marco looked Thatch dead in the eyes, and Thatch saw the hesitation in blue eyes, and his eyes widened, "Hold on...you two **are** together... right??"

Marco held his lips between his teeth and shrugged. "I'd like to think that, but..."

"But???" Thatch encouraged.

"But he kissed you, yoi!" Marco exclaimed, Thatch paled and grimaced at the reminder, "And Izo! As well as Haruta! Heck, he was going to kiss Jozu too, yoi!!"

"OK, OK, stop, stop, stopstopstop!!!" Thatch hunched, he remembers it clearly... it **has** afterall, only been two days since...And he'll never admit...but Ace was pretty damn good at kissing...

Marco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I just... what do I do, yoi?... I'm too old to be worrying whether or not I can fucking **hold** him!"

Thatch looked at his best friend and felt sympathetic, "Well...you can always try flirting with him? If he reciprocates... then you'll know, right?"

Marco's head snapped up and he practically beamed, "Right, yoi!" The look of enlightenment on his face made Thatch laugh.

"Or, I mean...you **could** always ask him?"

But Marco was already out the door.

...

..

.

Marco found Ace in the mess hall, he took in a deep breath and braved up his courage before walking calmly over to the other fire user.

He took the seat beside him and got his attention, "Ace yoi."

"Hmm?" Ace turned towards Marco with a smile, still stuffing his face with his mountain of food.

"Your eyes are the only ones that I can see myself in, yoi." He stated in a straight face.

Haruta gagged while Izo hid a smile behind his fan. The other commanders around the table were either playing it cool or were absent.

Ace rose a brow, before swallowing, "Really? I'm sure Izo's black eyes would reflect better." And he continued eating.

At his reply, even Jozu's jaw dropped. A strangled sound came out of Haruta's mouth while the mess hall seemed to silence ever so slightly.

"That... wasn't what I meant, yoi." Marco looked away, before smiling again and cooing, "You know what? I wish I was crossed eyed, so that I can see you twice, yoi."

Those who could hear him thought he was being real smooth, however... Ace is pretty much clueless and chuckled.

He swallowed with a drink and stated, "Nah, you just need to be drunk enough!"

And that was it, the Spades that were present bursted out laughing, Skull was even actively banging on the table.

"Oh seas, that one was good!" Saber commented.

"What's so funny?" Ace asked, wanting in on the joke.

Everyone else were just gaping like codfishes.

"N-nothing, Ace, it's alright, finish y-your food-pfft." Mihar shuttered, holding back his laugh.

Ace just shrugged and continued eating.

Marco just got up to get his own food and returned to eat it as if his steak had personally offended his entire family.

"What's wrong with him?" Thatch walked in, looking around at his brothers who looked to be in shock.

Izo shook his head and replied with, "Don't ask..."

When they were done and the mess hall was starting to clear out, Marco braced himself again and turned towards Ace, "Do you like raisins? How do you feel about a date, yoi?" _That's it!! I asked him!!'_

The other commanders were **so glad** that they had stayed behind.

"Well..." Ace looked to be thinking, Marco and the rest of the commanders leaned in, "I'd have to say I prefer rasins, I almost choked on a few dates once, didn't know they had seeds in the middle."

Marco banging his head on the table was a sight to behold, and this time, Thatch and Haruta joined the former Spades in laughing.

Izo shook his head, "You really got yourself a tough one, huh?"

Marco just groaned.

"What?" Ace asked with a brow raised.

.

..

...

In the end, Marco did manage to go on a date with Ace, not that the latter saw it as one, he only thought of it as... going out together... which is basically already a fucking date but what sucks the most is that Marco can't even correct him...

But they were enjoying it. Ace had finished his job on land before he visited the bar before and only had his written report left, and he could hand that in tomorrow so there was no worries for the rest of the night.

They had a nice walk around the beach before getting dinner at a tavern and then hiking up the hill before coming back down for a late night snack for Ace's tummy and all was well.

That was...until they walked pass a drunken local. He had brown hair with black, hazzy eyes, wore streat clothes and held a half empty bottle of rum in his right hand as he walked by the two swaying slightly before double backing.

"Do you believe in love at first sight—or should I walk by again?" The stranger flirted, hiccuping at the end.

Marco glared daggers behind Ace's turned back at the unknowingly stranger as Ace tilted his head, "What?" The ravine asked.

The stranger chuckled, "Well I must be a snowflake! Because I've fallen for you!" He pointed at Ace, stumbling forward. He leaned too much and ended up literally falling face first into the ground, passing out.

Marco and Ace stood to the side, watching the stranger's back rise and fall, before Ace turned to Marco, "Well...that was weird..." He smiled.

"Indeed it was, yoi." Marco agreed, smiling back.

The two walked back to their ship, leaving the drunk stranger lying on the streat. It's a friendly island, he'll be fine. Probably.

"So, Ace...you don't know what flirting is, yoi?" Marco asked as they walked.

"No? What is it?"

"Well... it's like giving a complement, but in a... suggestive way, yoi."

Ace frowned, "Teach me?" He asked, tilting his head as he stared up at Marco.

The blonde gulped, "Well... for example... If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put 'U' and 'I' together, yoi."

___________________________

++ ** _Extra_** ++

About a hundred pick up lines each and a hyperventilating Marco later, Ace finds himself walking up to Izo, "I must be in a museum, because you truely are a work of art!" Ace smiled brightly at his **brother.**

Izo just stood there smiling with a _'what the fuck?'_ Face before laughing fakely and saying, "Oh, thank you, Ace."

Said cinnamon bun then beamed at him before walking over to Deuce who was watching with other brothers out on deck and asked the masked man, "Aside from being sexy, what else do you do for a living?"

Deuce went pale, and his mouth hung open, the others around him had similar faces on, before they all bursted out laughing.

Deuce however, wasn't amused, instead, he brought Ace into a hug with his right hand stroking Ace's head muttering, "It's OK, Ace, it's OK. Just forget whatever Marco taught you and go back to before, and don't say those things ever again, ya? OK? OK, good, just stay clam and shhhhh..."

Ace was very confused...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be the last... innocent one... if you know what I mean ;3


	3. Chapter 3: Teach Me How To Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOHOHO!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! HOPE Y'ALL ARE HAVING AN AMAZING CHRISTMAS SO FAR!!!❤️❤️❤️

Since the flirting fiasco, the former Spade Pirates made it a point to have someone by Ace at all times, so that thy flaming chicken shall not taint the cinnamon bun.

To say Ace was annoyed at it would be an understatement. The first week of it was cool, but the following days...not so much. They were still another three days from the next island and Ace had already thrown countless brothers over board just for invading his personal space for too long.

"AT LEAST LET ME TAKE A SHIT IN PEACE DAMN IT!!!!" Ace would yell for all to hear.

It got to the point where pops had even ordered the crew to give Ace some space when he asks for it, and the old man also turned to Marco telling him to keep his boyfriend in check and to stop teaching him weird things.

"I only teached him how to kiss and flirt, yoi..."

"Gurarararara, well a few had told me you had tainted our youngest with unholy thoughts, and though we are pirates, let's not make Ace do orgies."

Marco spluttered, "Pops!! Of course not, yoi! He's-" Marco flushed before he could finish. _'Mine? Can I call him mine?'_

"Gurararararara, still though, I think it'd best you lay low for now. But don't distant yourself from him, life is too short for such things..." Pops looked off into the distance, he'd often reminisce about the old days, 20 years ago when he was younger and the crew just starting out. _'He's probably thinking of Roger.'_

"Right pops, I won't, yoi."

"Good then! Gurarararara, now run along, your brothers are up to something!"

...

..

.

When they had docked, Ace rushed to complete second division's tasks, just to try out a **very** special dish the following day.

It was a limited item on the menu, and Ace had been dying to try it as soon as Thatch had talked about it with him. Sea King Seaweed Ramen. A local delicacy, even though it is what it sounds, they had high ratings and it **had** to be good because it's a limited item, right?

And oh it was true. **So** true!!

Ace had bought every bowl of limited ramen in the store and had eaten it all before the fourth division commander could take a glimpse of it.

"Nooooooo, my precious child whom I have raised!!! How could you??????!!!" Thatch moaned.

"I am not your child, you didn't raise me and you were too slow."

"I was hoping to taste it today!!!!"

"Well too bad, you'll have to wait for tomorrow."

And Ace promptly left the store, leaving a happy owner -since he didn't dine n' dash- and a dramatic Thatch.

Night came and Thatch was still sulking, so Ace made it up to him by buying him a nice drink with the rest of his own land money. (All the members are given an allowance to spend when they dock)

It left Ace with nothing but hey, at least he feels better. "I'm going back to the ship."

"Ehhhh?? Stay awhile, Commander! The night's still young!!" One from second division called out.

"Sorry, fellas! I'm broke, and I've still got to do a shit ton of paper work, y'all be careful now! Go to Thatch if there's trouble."

"Aye!!"

As Ace was walking down the tranquil dirt road, in between lit houses and stores, he was approached by a man and woman duo whom he didn't recognise.

"Hey there, hot stuff. Wanna go grab a drink with us?" The woman asked, smirking her red painted lips and tilting her curvy hips in her pin on dress. Her entire left leg was showing up to her hip.

"Oh, no thanks. I'm broke." Ace laughed, "I'm just heading back to my ship." And Ace kept walking in the direction of the docks.

It was quite again for two seconds before the man ran up to Ace, "Hey, wait a minute."

Ace turned, raising a brow, "What?" He questioned, somewhat defensively.

"Well...truth is, I'm kinda...a real big fan of pirates, so...um...if you could tell me some stories over a drink, my treat of course!!" The stranger rushed out the last part. He was a buff guy, but not scary buff. He had an undercut and his short grey hair was slightly ruffled.

Ace found his nervousness quite adorable, and he wouldn't be the first pirate fan he's encountered. Afterall, Skull was a pirate fan before he became an actual pirate and joined Ace's crew.

"Well, since it's your treat. I don't see why not!" He smiled, following the duo along.

Unbeknownst to him...it was all an act, and that they were both rapists.

.

..

...

Marco was seeing **red.**

 _'It's not fair.'_ He thought as he watched Ace laughing and joking with two others. Locals probably. A woman and a man, both attractive but who gives a fuck.

They both had hands on Ace, the brunette woman was clinging to Ace's left arm while the grey-haired man had his hand on Ace's right knee, and Marco wanted to amputate said hands that were touching **his** Ace. _'Wait no...I...can I call him mine?'_

The phoenix in him was just as furious.

"Damn you look jealous."

Marco snapped his neck at the new voice. Vista was standing at his table at the corner, a tankard in his hand as he pulled out a seat for himself.

Marco took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, calming down slightly. "I'm not jealous, yoi."

"Yeah, I've known you almost as long as Thatch has, and as a swordsman, I'd like to think that I've got good eyes and instincts." Vista stated, pulling on his impressive mustache. He's rather proud of his facial hair.

"I'm..." Marco paused and sighed, "Alright, maybe I'm a bit...jealous...But I have a good reason for it, yoi."

Vista made a humming sound, sounding sarcastic.

Marco frowned and sighed again before taking another sip of his drink.

"You can always go over there and join in you know? Ace wouldn't mind, he'd welcome it even. With the two of you being boyfriends and all."

Marco bit his lip, "We're..." He hesitated, looking down at his drink.

But Vista's eyes widened, "You're not?" He questioned.

"Well...I don't know, yoi...It's... complicated."

"But...that time in the training room, I assumed-"

"Well I only kissed him, yoi!" Marco said louder than he intended. He whipped his head straight over towards Ace's direction in worry, over what? He couldn't say.

But his blood **boiled** at what he saw.

"Doesn't that mean-" Vista started, but didn't finish, Marco had abruptly stood up from his seat, and the top hat wearing commander turned towards the direction Marco was openly glaring at.

And he himself felt thoroughly angered at what he saw, Ace...their sweet youngest brother...was being **molested**!

Vista too was up from his chair and following close behind Marco, who pried their youngest off the hands of the two molesters. No words were said when Marco carried an incoherent Ace out as Vista dealed with the two soon to be **dead** people.

...

..

.

Ace was feeling light headed as he laughed at the story he just told about another prank they had played on Marco. It was a funny one, where they planted an egg in his bed. But Ace felt it harder and harder to think with every sip he took. Had he really drank that much already?

He paid it no mind as his devil fruit normally burns up alcohol shortly after it starts to effect his system.

"Tell us more!" The brunette, Miranda, asked for.

Ace tried to form words, but he couldn't seem to think of any.

"I think the drugs are finally kicking in." The other whispered, the hand on Ace's knee moving to rub along his clothed inner thigh.

"Indeed." Miranda agreed, her hands moving towards Ace's nipples. "It's such a waste that you're a pirate, you'd make such a lovely sex slave~" She purred into Ace's ear.

"And you're such a good size too." The man, Thomas claimed, his hand wandering from Ace's inner thigh to his crotch.

Ace hitched slightly, still blank minded, but he could feel these touches, and they felt... arousing... Good... But weird and unfamiliar.

Thomas started undoing Ace's belt buckle and unzipping his pants, when Miranda started lapping on Ace's earlobe.

"Shall we take this somewhere else?" Just as she said those words, Ace was pried from their wandering hands.

Blades were pulled against them as Marco carried Ace out and away.

"Indeed, let's take this somewhere else. Somewhere where no one will stumble upon two dead bodies gutted into unidentifiable tiny pieces."

.

..

...

Ace was a sack of potatoes in Marco's arms. The older carried him bridal style down towards the Moby Dick. A few passing brothers looked at Ace worriedly as his limb form swayed slturning in the dark with every step Marco took.

The blonde brought Ace to his room, where Ace was slowly regaining his sences. He got Ace some water and held the glass to his lips when the younger started sitting up. After drinking it, Ace looked around the room, seeming to be making sense of his surroundings, before turning over to Marco's direction.

"'Arco?" Ace slurred, "How'd I get 'ere? Wha-"

"Try actively using your devil fruit to burn the drugs, yoi." Marco found Ace's slurring cute, but the younger almost got fucking **raped** damn it. Those two were touching him inappropriately and he didn't even know it!

Ace did as told and two seconds later he was fully coherent and could think straight again.

Before Marco could say anything else Ace looked down at his pants, his belt was still undone along with his pants, and a very noticeable tent was protruding from his boxers.

Marco turned away from the sight with an unreadable expression, but he was freaking out inside. His own member was starting to get aroused from Seeing Ace so... Vulnerable.

A soft moan brought Marco's eyes back to Ace, and fuck... The gods are testing his restraints and he is just about failing.

Ace was **touching** himself right in front of Marco! One hand on his left nipple, twisting and pulling on it **hard.** While the other pressing and squeezing on his bulging erection.

Ace gasped at the same time as Marco when he made a particularly hard squeeze on both his nipple and dick. It was such a show, Marco's desire was presenting himself so suductively... And yet...

 _'Is this really for me?'_  
"Ace, yoi." Marco started after swallowing, "What are you-" He had to stop, Ace's breath hitched again and he bit his lower lip.

"I," Ace tried, "They were doing something like this... Feels good." Ace stated, unashamed as his back arched, top portion leaning on the wall and legs squeezed together around his hand that was still playing with his hard on.

 _'So he doesn't know how to masturbate...'_ Marco had to fight his disappointment. _'And this isn't actually for me, he's just trying something new again.'_ Marco gulped, "Would you," He had to clear his throat again, "Would you like some help, yoi?"

Ace opened his closed eyes, they glistened in the candle light that lit the room, "Will you teach me what this is? Why I feel so, _ah-_ s-so good?"

Marco's pants were straining against his own erected member, his mind was screaming at him, about how this is wrong, that he shouldn't take advantage of Ace again, not like this... But his body was screaming "Hell yes."

Before Marco knew it, he was striping off his clothes, instructing Ace to do the same. Both their erections sprang free and Ace shivered slightly.

"Don't touch yourself yet, move back against the pillows, back on the bed's headboard, get comfy and spread your legs, yoi." Marco told, Ace complied. "Wider."

Ace felt his heart beat faster at Marco's order, something about it made his body tingle in a good way, "N-now what?" Ace couldn't help but shutter, it felt so good to not be allowed to touch himself, and yet restraining at the same time. But he wanted to learn.

"Now, do as I do, yoi." Marco instructed moving to stroke his boner with his right hand, slow and steady, from the base to the head. Ace copied and instantly felt the difference. "That's it, feel good, yoi?"

Ace could only nod. Eyes closed shut and his left hand gripping the sheets he was on.

Marco was fighting not to touch the younger, legs spread, hole twitching, body so accepting and leaking precum.

"Now stroke it faster, and start sucking, yoi." Marco ordered, sticking two of his fingers into Ace's mouth. Saliva instantly coated his digits, and Ace was moaning around them.

Marco pulled out his fingers and instructed Ace on all fours, "Lift your ass up and don't stop stroking." Ace followed his orders. "Relax, don't tense, yoi. I'm putting a finger in."

Ace stopped for a second, "Wher- _AH!_ "

The first finger was hard to get in, Ace was tight. Very much so, and Marco's dick twitched at the thought of sticking it in there. He pressed his finger in further, "Losen up, and don't stop stroking yourself, yoi."

Ace was a shaking mess when his first finger hit Ace's prostate, "Ma-rco! Wh-what are you do-ing? What, oh fuck! What is that?!"

"Your prostate, yoi. It's a place that makes you feel good, I'm adding another finger, yoi." And so he did.

"Marco, w-wait! I- something's coming. I-"

"Hold it."

"Heeaah! I-" Ace didn't know what it was, something had been building up at the base of his cock, and it felt like it was going to spurt out. But he tightened up, using his right hand, the one that was stroking himself, he squeezed, trying to hold whatever it was in. _'Oh no nononono, please don't be pee...'_ Ace was worried he had drank too much, he really didn't want to wet Marco's bed... He tried to escape, to wiggle out, but Marco wouldn't let him. He could feel the buildup becoming unbearable, whatever it was... It was coming out. **_NOW._**

"Marco! I can't- _haaah_! It's coming, I'm gonna- oh, _fuck_! No, let me go, I can't hold- I- _ahh_!!" Ace came, thick, white cum spurted out of him, leaving him embarrassed and sensitive. But Marco chose that time to ram his prostate with his fingers, in and out over and over again.

Ace moaned out, he couldn't think as his front arm gave out, his right still holding on to his reawakening dick. Marco continued his ministrations, paying no mind to his own painfully hard cock. He bent over and started nipping on Ace's neck and the junction in between it and his shoulder.

Ace was moaning loud into Marco's pillow, he felt the buildup again and started to panic, but he was too far gone to try and escape, to try and make it to the toilet.

His chest was slick with sweat and whatever it was that came out of him, his back was just as wet. Marco lifted Ace by the waist, never slowing his rhythm.

"Squeeze your thighs, yoi." Marco grunted.

Ace did as instructed, bed sheets pressed under his knees following his movements. " _Enahh_! Tight, I-I _Ahhh_!"

"Good, yoi." Marco thrusted his fat, hard member between Ace's thighs, sighing at the sweet pleasure. He started going faster, adding yet another finger into Ace's tight, willing hole.

Ace's right hand tightened even more around his dick, but not in the way that would prevent him from cuming again, "N-no, _fuck_ Marco! I- _hah!!!_ I-" Ace gasped.

Marco just kept going faster, feeling his own relief getting closer. He made sure to linger on Ace's prostate just a millisecond longer when he thrusted his fingers in before pulling out.

"Let's cum together, yoi." Marco breathed out. Ace's thighs felt so good, too good. It makes him anticipate what it'd feel like if he could put in his tight, accepting hole.

"I- oh fuck! Marco! Again, something's _ahhh!_ Coming again!!" Ace gasp as Marco pressed against his prostate, **hard.** "Can't-"

They came together, hot, white cum staining Marco's bed sheets once again. Marco pulled his fingers out of Ace, as said man panted on his bed, eyes hazzed and ass still up in the air.

He was a picture of pure pleasure and satisfaction. Marco took it all in, saving it to memory as they both relished in that moment of pure bliss.

Marco moved down to kiss Ace on the lips, Ace kissed back. It was short and sweet, almost shy after making love. _'Wait...'_ Marco realised. _'If Ace doesn't know what this is...Did I just...'_

Movement from the bed snapped him out of his inner turmoil as Ace started sitting up. He had caught his breath but his hands were still trembling, "Fuck that felt good!" He sighed happily with a content smile, "So I'm gussing this white stuff is normal when doing whatever the **hell** that was then?" Ace asked, poking a lump of cum on the bed.

"Uh... yeah... Does anything hurt, yoi?" Marco asked, worried as he watched Ace slowly start to get up, retrieving his clothes.

"Nah, kinda feel gross, but I'll shower it off. What was that though? Can you teach me more?"

Marco swallowed, eyes on Ace's body, he didn't respond, so Ace walked over to him and kissed him on the lips, deep and passionate, the kind that Marco taught him would get attention out of **anyone.** And it worked.

"Well? Will you teach me?"

"Fuck yes, yoi."

___________________________

++ ** _EXTRA_** ++

Deuce was looking for Ace. He had heard about how Marco had to carry him back to the ship and he was worried for his former captain and best friend.

He was making his way to Ace's room when he heard... A moan...

From Ace's room...

He instantly panicked, Ace doesn't make a peep when he's hurt, whatever this was, he was probably in a lot of pain!

"Ace?!" Deuce called out, bursting into Ace's room. His door was unlocked but it **definitely** should have been.

" _Ahhh!_ Fuck, yes!" Ace was face down ass up in the air on his bed. **Completely** naked and moaning with fingers in his ass and his other hand pumping his leaking erection.

To say the image scarred Deuce for life would be... Accurate.

" ** _WHAT THE FUCK DID THAT BASTARD TEACH YOU?! NO!!!"_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting Spicer 😏


	4. Teach Me... Let me pleasure with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo ho ho they're 😏  
> I just might add body worship to the tags🙈

They were still docked at port the next day and the former Spade Pirates were in outrage. After Deuce walked in on Ace touching himself, he basically went to wash his eyes with soap, bumping into Saber on the way and telling the other what he had seen.

Saber told another and it spread. Now, they erupted in curses and accusations whenever the first division commander was within sight.

"HOW COULD YOU?!"

"HE WAS FUCKING INNOCENT, DAMN IT!!!"

"FUCKING CRADLE ROBER!!! OUR CINNAMON BUN IS... TAINTED!!!!"

"OH THE AGONY!!!"

"GO KISS YOUR OWN ASS YOU PIMP!!!"

"AT LEAST TELL HIM GOD DAMN IT!!! FUCK YOU AND YOUR PENIS!!!"

Thatch was trying **so** hard not to laugh alongside Haruta when Blamencho rose his brow in exasperation, "The fuck? Are they OK?" He gestured in the direction that the former Spades were grouped at.

Some of the commanders shrugged while Thatch gave up trying to stay upright and started rolling on the floor with Haruta. Izo was smiling with a deadly glint in his eyes while Marco tried to look anywhere but at anyone else.

"Gurarararara!!" Pops was having a blast watching his first son getting ganged up on and suffering because he's too chicken to outright sit Ace down and talk things out **properly** instead of filling his head with intimate teachings. Anyone who didn't know his son as well as him might even think he was being manipulative.

Ace walked out to deck wondering what all the commotion was about. His hair was wet with a towel around his neck. He really needs to learn to dry up properly, devil fruit or not. But what caught most trained eyes were the hickies almost completely hidden under the towel, but they were there. And Izo gave Marco 'the look', smirking like how Thatch would look if he wasn't suffocating on deck.

Ace made his way over to the Spades when they called him, they instantly started talking about... Puppies?

Marco couldn't help his eyes, they followed a single water droplet slide down Ace's back and into his low laying black cargo shorts.

Izo noticed and scoffed, "You know... As a sharpshooter, I can pick up on the smallest details on a person, and you, Marco the Phoenix, need to lift your eyes higher, cause you're starring at Ace's ass."

++ ** _Marco's POV_** ++

Curse Izo and his observant eyes. So what if my eyes are on his ass? He has a **very** nice ass. I know, I wanted to spank it when I felt the bounciness in my hands.

If only he had more time... If only I knew our fucking status! Then... Bondage, spankings, toys, aphrodisiac, foreplay, so many things to do, so many ways, positions to fuck Ace and his ass.

Fuck I sound like a pervert... A man my age should really have more control, shouldn't I?

"Oh my GOD, I can practically smell your arousal!" Thatch exclaimed, he clearly wants a dip in the ocean.

"And I can clearly see it." Vista stated, his eyes on my pants. That's when I saw my not-so-noticeable-unless-you-have-sharp-eyes tent.

Haruta made a gagging sound while the other commanders stayed quiet as I flung both him and Thatch over the side of the ship. It only took 1 second to transform and another to grab them and **yeet** -.

"Marco," Jozu started, "I didn't know you were so horny."

...

His words caused a pause before the commanders and pops within hearing range laughed at my embarrassment. I glared at him and was about to throw him over board with the other two when Ace ran up to us, hair dried and towel gone.

Fuck he smells good.

"What's so funny?" He asked, smiling, "And why'd Thatch and Haruta get thrown into the ocean?"

Before I could speak, Izo opened his fan right in front of my face, barely an inch between the fabric and my nose. "That's simple, my dear. It's because of," I managed to smack the fan away, just as Izo pointed at my... Problem. "This."

Ace's eyes widened and seemed to dilate as he stared at the tent in my pants, "Oh..."

I sighed, "All of you need to find better things to do, yoi." I pinched the bridge of my nose, "I'm heading back to my room. Get back to work, yoi."

I walked 10 steps before I felt that Ace was following me, turning back, it confirmed it. Right behind me, was Ace in all his appealing glory, I frowned, "Why are you following me, yoi?" I asked.

"What do you mean why? We're gonna settle that," he pointed at my not-so-obvious buldge, "Right?"

Deuce was suddenly tackling Ace, though the younger stood his ground, -years handling Luffy's Gum Gum Rocket made it a piece of cake. The other Spades following suit.

"No! Absolutely NOT!" The blue haired man demanded. The other Spades agreed and voiced their... Colourful opinions as well.

"What's a cradle robber?" Ace asked.

And I felt as if something pierced my chest as everyone within range turned in my direction.

I sighed again and continued walking towards my room. Luckily it wasn't hard so it'll go away soon enough.

++ _ **Ace's POV**_ ++

It was... Confusing. Marco had helped me with the same thing yesterday, but why doesn't he want me to help him with it now? Did I... Do something wrong?

I moved to follow him again but Deuce grabbed my arm, "Where're you going?"

"I'm following Marco."

"No you're not!" Deuce enforced.

"And why not?" I asked with a frown. Deuce **had** to know that I wouldn't listen to his words.

"Because, Ace!"

"That doesn't explain why!"

"Ace," Mihar interrupted, "We're just worried for you."

"Yeah!" Everyone stated in unison.

"I can take care of myself! And besides, worried of what? It's Marco we're talking about!" I feel like I'm not getting the full picture... But this is stupid, "Marco would never hurt me!"

"He's raping you!" Saber exclaimed.

"What the fuck is that?!" I asked.

"See? You don't even know what he's doing to you!" Deuce grabbed me by my shoulders and shook slightly.

"Well whatever it is it feels **good!** So it can't be bad!" I stated crossing my arms.

After what I had said, everyone's mouth snapped shut, well, everyone except my former crew. When the fuck did a crowd form?

Anyway, most in front of me had their mouths open with wide eyes as if I had fucking declared I could swim with a merman's tail or some shit, and it would be funny if it wasn't directed at me.

"Ace...? What exactly did Marco do to you yesterday when you two were alone in his room?" Thatch asked from the side, dripping in sea water with his pompadour flipped back.

"He masturbated me with his fingers in my ass ramming my pro's state with my hand jerking myself off doggy style and him between my thighs." I told them without an ounce of hesitation or shame.

A whole lot of brothers around me started turning red for some reason, Haruta gagged and pops just laughed loud and **hard.** His voice booming throughout the ship.

"S-so..." Skull started, "He didn't put his dick in your ass?"

My brow rose in question, before realisation came to me, "Oh my seas! His dick could totally reach deeper than his fingers!!" I yelled.

"NO!!"

"WHAT THE FUCK, SKULL?!"

"NO ACE, GET BACK HERE!!"

"IT STILL DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER!!!!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! OH SEAS IS THIS SOME SHITTY DRAMA?"

"GURARARARARA!!! OK, sons! Leave them alone now. Gurarararara!!

"POPS!!!"

I heard as I made a sprint straight for Marco's room. It took awhile, but I got there without being caught, so it was a win!

++ ** _Third Person's POV_** ++

Ace slammed Marco's door open, his door lock breaking in the proses.

"Marco!! You'll be able to reach deeper using your dick!!" Ace exclaimed straight after, as if he hadn't just broken Marco's door lock.

Marco had turned around from doing paperwork when he heard Ace's loud thundering footsteps before he barged in, he had an "I'm not amused" face on, though he was freaking out internally.

 _'Fucking hell I_ _ **just**_ _got rid of my almost boner and ge hits me with an attack like that?!'_ "I'm not going to have sex with you, yoi." Marco stated seriously.

"What's sex? Anyway, it'll just be like you using your fingers only this time, it'll be your dick!" Ace said all too happily.

"You're describing sex, yoi..." Marco moved to rub his forhead, "And again, I'm not gonna do it, yoi."

Ace frowned, he felt kind of sad and disappointed, "Why?..."

Marco gulped, _'Why? Why?! I don't know... MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE IT FEELS LIKE I'M TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOUR INNOCENCE?!'_ "You're too innocent, yoi. Having sex with you now would feel like I'd be raping you, yoi."

Ace frowned harder, "What's raping?"

Marco took in a breath, he held Ace's unwavering gaze, "It's having sex without your consent, yoi."

"Well you have my consent! Heck, I'm the one asking for it!"

"But you don't know what it implies, yoi!"

"But-"

"That's final, yoi!" And Marco got up, moving past Ace and out of his room. Ace stood there for a minute to think in his own mind, he felt... Hurt...

Marco made off towards the commander's private showers, he needed a cold one. Does he want to fuck Ace? Yes, yes he does. He'd **love** to screw Ace's brains out, make him cry out under him, touch his -literally- heated skin and unload inside of him. Fuck him raw and hard, toes curling, back arching, arms shaking sex. But no... Pirate or not, Marco the Phoenix will **not** rape his youngest brother. _'Yesterday night shouldn't had happened.'_

...

..

.

Ace did his paperwork the entire afternoon after that. He has no liking for the task, but it had to be done. And for once, he didn't feel like doing anything else.

He tried not to think about the hurt he feels, nor the look in Marco's eyes, but he couldn't help it. _'If he wants to have sex with me then why doesn't he? Or... Did I see wrong? Does he not actually want me after all?'_ The thought brought pain to Ace's chest. He shook his head and before he knew it, his work was all done. He just had to hand it in.

He got up and walked to Marco's room again, but the older wasn't there...

He sighed and placed the short stack of paperwork on his desk and glanced over towards the first division commander's bed.

 _'It's not enough.'_ Ace thought, _'My own fingers can't reach it... My pro's state's too far in...'_

Ace sighed again, he couldn't understand it... _'I'll ask again later.'_ He decided, and made his way out of the room. He crossed paths with Thatch when he perked up and asked the chief, "Thatch! Can you have sex with me?" Said man choked on his own spit and erupted into a coughing fit...

"You alright there?"

"N-no!!" He continued coughing, "I'm not about," more coughing, "To fuck you!!" And even more coughing... Followed by running away...

 _'What the fuck?'_ Ace thought. He bumped into more brothers and asked them if they would have sex with him, they all declined... _'Why...'_

Ace felt downcast, so he made his way onto land, he wasn't really heading anywhere, so he didn't notice when he entered a... Naughty part of town.

"Hey there, handsome~" Ace turned to the voice, "You out here all alone?"

"Yeah? What do you want?"

"It's not about what I want, it's about what you want~." She gestured to the building.

 _'Brothel? Is it... Like a hotel for brothers?'_ "I'm not sure what you're getting at."

"Oh come on~ what would you like? A foursome? Threesome? Or... Just me?"

"What do you mean by... Foursome?"

"Well with four people of course! Or... With a face like yours, do you do orgies? Hmm~?"

 _'Wait... If foursome means with four people, then threesome must be with three, and twosome must be with two... So... Handsome means...with my hand...'_ Ace's eyes widened, "How did you know that I was handsome?!" _'Is she a spy?! Did she sneek abord our ship?!'_

"I... Can just see it?"

"I had a twosome once!" Ace felt the need to say that for some reason.

 _'Hold on... Am I dealing with a newly not virgin?'_ The prostitute thought. "I see, well practice makes perfect..."

"What do you mean?" _'Think rationally, we'd know if she had snuck abord, she knows something I don't... Maybe it's why no one wants to have sex with me.'_

"Well, you know what sex is, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"You see... We do that here. For a price, well blow you, fuck you or let you fuck us. You catch my drift?"

"I see... And, I just have to... Pay?"

"Yup. 500 beli and you got yourself a room. Add extra if you want requests. We charge according to your kinks, so you don't have to worry about getting ripped off~"

Ace nodded, though unsure about a few words.

"So? What say you~? Wanna have a go? The night is just beginning~"

Ace thought for a bit, _'Practice makes perfect... Is that why? Am I bad at sex?'_ "Alright... I have a thousand on me right now."

"Perfect~ I'll pleasure you till you become a man~"

"I am a man..."

"Ahihihi~ just trust me."

...

..

.

_**++** _ _**Ace's POV** _ _**++** _

The lady brought me to a room that smelt of lavender. She stripped me and herself of clothing and then started touching me.

She placed my right hand on her chest and made me squeeze it, her... She didn't have a dick... Her... No no square as I recalled Makino's words was bare on my thigh. It felt wet for some reason as she rubbed it back and forth on my thigh.

She was moaning and kissing me everywhere, touching my back, chest and thighs with long strokes. "You're a great kisser." She commented.

"Yeah, I learned."

"Hmm... Then watch and learn from me now~"

She got some kind of liquid... A lubricant of sorts and applied it on her fingers. _'This is it!'_ I thought, eager to feel it in me, her nails were slightly concerning though, but I pushed that thought to the back of my mind.

But she never entered me, instead, she rubbed my dick. And it... Felt weird...

It didn't feel like me... And didn't feel like Marco... It was unfamiliar and strange...

I pushed that thought down again as I tried thinking about how Marco would do it, taking over and jerking myself off instead. The lady gladly allowed me to take the lead, she positioned me so that I was on my back, and she started straddling my hips.

I was hard after stroking myself and she started... Oh god what's- "What're you doing?!" I asked in a hurry as she was fucking putting my dick in her no no square!!

"What?"

"Don't do that! What're you trying to do?!"

"Having sex, what else?"

"No!" I said as I got up to put pants back on. The mood was gone... Not that there was a mood to really begin with.

"What the fuck do you mean?!" She asked angrily. I didn't respond, placing the money on the nearby table and going out of there. I was no longer hard and was just fucking confused!

She didn't try to finger me at all! She's supposed to make me feel good, right? So why in the world would she try to... **Impale** herself on me?!

I was back on the ship and headed to the showers in no time, I wanted to get the slicky stuff off my dick, it was starting to get REALLY uncomfortable.

I got a quick shower and made a bee line for my room, I felt... So frustrated! I just didn't get it. _'Why?!...'_

I slumped onto my bed, chest fallen. _'What have I been doing wrong?...'_

I want to have sex with Marco, but he doesn't want me... Neither does anyone else... And the only willing person is a lady who doesn't have a dick, has dangerous nails and had tried to kill herself on me!

"Ugh!!!" I yelled. This is so fucking unfair!! Life isn't fair, I get that, but this... I feel... I don't even fucking know what I feel!!

This...

Hurts...

 _'I don't like this pain...'_ I thought. I just... I want Marco...

I stayed in my room, just half lying on my bed for a couple of minutes before deciding to sit by oyaji. He always manages to give me comfort.

.

..

...

++ _ **Oyaji's POV**_ ++

I am not a stranger to my sons and daughter's problems. They come to me even with the tiniest most trivial of things, but I love them dearly. And no problem is too small.

I am also not a stranger to the "talk". Though it has been quite awhile since I've given it.

So when Ace came to me looking like a kicked puppy I knew something was wrong, I knew my oldest wasn't exactly the wisest especially when it comes to Ace, but I did warn him not to distance himself.

Ace sat down beside me, leaning on my sturdy chair. I drank my sake as I waited, being patient comes with being a good father after all.

"Oyaji..." My youngest's voice broke the silence. His voice sounded so small and hurt... "Is there something wrong with me?..."

A slight bubbling of anger -not disappointment, never disappointment- pooled in my chest, _'Marco...'_ I sighed internally, patting my armrest. Ace didn't waste a second to jump up, now that we could see each other clearly, I stroked his head with my tumb, my hand on his back. "Son, there is nothing wrong with you, you are you, and we are all children of the sea. Tell me what's gotten you so down."

"No one wants to have sex with me... And the lady from the bro tell tried to impale herself on me..."

It took me a second to comprehend what he had said, but once it made sense to me, I couldn't help but laugh, "Gurararara! That's also sex, son."

Ace, for the most part, looked confused, and I can't blame him, Marco obviously hasn't sat him down for a talk. "What do you mean, pops?"

"Well," I started, "Sex, fucking, banging, making love... Whatever you call it, can happen between two or more people. Often with a man and women, but what you have with Marco is different. You see son, I believe you're gay."

"What's that?"

"Being gay simply means to be romantically and or sextually interested in someone of the same gender as you."

"Oh..." Ace had a look of thought, "So that's why it didn't feel right with that crazy lady!"

"Gurararara!! That's one way to say it, yes!"

"But then..." Ace looked to be in thought, "Oh! So if a brother isn't gay then he won't have sex with another guy? So it's not that I'm not good enough, they're just not gay!! I get it now!"

"Gurarararara, very good son. And a person who isn't interested in the same sex is called straight."

"Oh, what's with these titles anyway?"

"Well, son... You see..." I spent half a day more conversing with my youngest, telling him all he needed to know. He had many questions, but little does he know, there is so much more to discover. Hopefully, by the blessings of the seas, Marco will find his rationality soon.

...

..

.

++ _ **Third Person's POV**_ ++

Ace starts understanding somewhat why Marco won't do it. Sex isn't, shouldn't be something done with just anyone. He doesn't want what they have to be a one night stand. Anything but that.

Ace seeks out Marco, and finds him in his room. It's the most reliable place to find the flaming chicken.

The door lock was broken, so entering wasn't a fuss, the blonde commander however...

"Marco?" Ace called out.

The older didn't turn, "What is it, yoi?" His voice was hollow, cold even...

"You don't have to worry about it." Ace stated, walking in deeper and hugging Marco from behind.

The blonde tensed, "What, yoi?"

"I give you my consent to have sex with me, I want it too. I want to feel good with you."

"Where is all of this coming from, yoi?"

"I went to a bro tell."

"... Do you mean a brothel, yoi?"

"Same thing, anyway, the lady who touched me there didn't feel good, they felt unfamiliar, strange and unpleasant. But when you touched me yesterday, it really felt good. And I want that."

"You don't feel the same way I feel yoi..." Marco muttered.

Ace turned Marco's chair along with him, "I do!" He exclaimed, "Marco I like you too, you're the kind of guy I can rely on to have my back, always! You're responsible, you take good care of me, you're a great listener, you give, I'll admit, the best advice, second only to oyaji and Marco... You'd never take advantage of me. You'd never hurt me, and I love you for that." Ace stated,smiling a sweet smile with slightly flustered cheeks.

Marco was touched, and hope bubbled out of control in his chest, "Really, yoi?" He felt overjoyed, in ecstasy. He wants Ace, but not if the younger didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"Yeah, really, really!" Ace smiled, holding onto Marco's gaze.

Marco gulped, "So... you'll be my boyfriend, my mate?"

"I'm not too sure what that means, but if it means that we'll be together then yeah!"

Marco smiled with a little chuckle, bringing Ace to sit on his lap, hugging him. "It means you'll be mine and I'll be yours, we'll only make love with each other and no one else. We'll have something shared with no one else and we'll even sleep together on the same bed if you'd like, yoi?"

"That sounds awesome! Yeah, let's do that!!"

Marco felt as if this was a dream, one he'd rather not wake up from, "Alright, yoi!"

Ace brought Marco into a passionate kiss that soon turned into a full on make out session, they were subconsciously stripping each other's clothing and before they knew it, they were on Marco's bed, naked and lustful. But enjoying each other's presence and not just the touches.

Marco got the lube and started preparing Ace, first finger in till the last knuckle. "Oh? Have you been playing with yourself, yoi?"

Ace moaned as a reply, legs spreading wider, eyes half lidded, cheeks red and hole twitching around Marco's finger.

"Naughty." Marco said, giving Ace's right butt cheek a spank.

Ace yellep, Marco taking full advantage of it, bending down to slide his tongue ibto Ace mouth while he inserted a second finger, scissoring him open.

They had a tongue battle inside Ace's mouth, before Marco stroked on Ace's prostate, causing his toes to curl and him moaning in the kiss, allowing Marco dominance in his mouth.

A third finger was added, and Marco could tell Ace was ready for something nore. But first...

Marco broke the kiss, simultaneously pulling out his fingers. Ace whined and wiggled at the loss of both, "Marco...More..." He asked.

Marco took in the sight before him, and gave. He slicked up his member and positioned himself before Ace's entrance. "Breathe in, yoi."

Ace did as told, and Marco's head slipped in along with Ace's breathing.

"Gods Ace, you're so tight, and hot, yoi." Marci groaned, he was halfway in, before he pulled out and thrusted back in again. Ace moaned, _ahh_ s with each thrust, before he almost practically _screamed_ when Marco's big fat dick hit his prostate.

"There!! _Ahh-Fuck_ yes! Marco m-more, there!!" Ace exclaimed, his hands gripped the pillow his head was on tightly, his legs held open by Marco as the older picked up his paste.

"So good, yoi." Marco kneaded Ace's right butt cheek, it still stung slightly from the last spank, but it feels so good.

All of a sudded, Ace was flipped, his head now buried in the pillow. Marco thrusted in while he spanked Ace's ass once more, making Ace scream into the pillow, hips moving along with Marco's thrust.

Sweat slicked Ace's back, and Marco licked a trail of it off his spine, Ace felt Marco's tongue and couldn't help but arch his back in pleasure.

They were both panting, Marco's thrust going faster and harder, making Ace moan louder, "M-Marco!! S-somethin-gs! Coming!! Ahhh!!!" Ace came, his hole closing tightly, the tightness made Marco came with a final thrust, he came inside, and Ace felt the warmth spread in his belly. It felt so good... So full.

Ace collapsed, his head tilted to one side so that he could breath, a look of pure bliss on his face.

Marco took it all in, licking his lips and inserting a finger into Ace, feeling his walls and cum inside the younger. He'll have to buy a plug for Ace.

Just imagining Ace walking around full of his cum, plug in to keep it from spilling and the younger trying to act like everything was OK was turning Marco on again.

"Seconds?" Ace asked from below, his blown up eyes were on Marco's hardening cock and he wanted more.

And who was Marco to refuse? He is a weak man. And Ace is a god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come, hehehe... Kinky stuff... Hehehe😏😏😏  
> If you have a request... too bad, I write what I want according to how horny my mind is😳  
> Forgive me~❤️


End file.
